Pizza Cats from the Future
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Big Cheese has hatched a plot to warp to a future where he rules Little Tokyo, thinking the Samurai Pizza Cats will never discover his secret time machine. Features Speedy Polly and Guido in a fun new hilarious adventure.   In-Progress, please review.


Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, this is TheCrazyPerson44's very first Samurai Pizza Cats fanfic. We can only hope that the author of this story will

keep Little Tokyo the way it should be, keep the script and jokes similar to the actual show, and keep the characters in..well...character. And if he

doesn't, then by the Supreme Catatonic, please help us all. What's that? We've already been informed that TheCrazyPerson44 has been studying the

behavior of the Samurai Pizza Cats for a very long time. How? It must be remote viewing. Extra sensory perception. Or perhaps he's just a sucker for

cartoons about samurai warrior cats who serve pizza. This rambling could easily end up longer than the actual fanfic, so I think I'll shut up. Oh, and just

so you know there are going to be six chapters, each one served with extra olives.

Oh, and if you could do better we'd leave it up to you.

Chapter 1: The Big Cheese's Latest Wicked Scheme

It was a wonderful bright and sunny morning in Little Tokyo. The town was bustling with all sorts of incredible activities, none of which we will further

examine, except for the incredible pizza deliveries about to be made at the Samurai Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor.  
>(camera zooms in on Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor building) NO! We want to know what goes on inside the building, not outside. Although I must admit, that is a beautiful looking building.<br>"Speedy Ceviche, you have a delivery to make and you're wasting time!" shouted Polly Ester, who was in the kitchen with Francine.  
>"Tell him it's for Lucille!" suggested Francine.<br>"Good idea Francine!" said Polly Ester. "This one's for Lucille, Speedy" she shouted.  
>"Your pizza awaits Lucille!" yelled Speedy racing into the kitchen to get the pizza.<br>"Speedy wait, it's not really for Lucille, I was just trying to get your attention so you'd make the order, now take it to the marked address, PLEASE!" yelled Polly. But it was too late. Speedy had already raced out the door.  
>"Speedy's delivering a pizza to Lucille? I'll take a piece of that action, if you know what I mean!" said Guido Anchovie, running out the door in pursuit of Speedy, hoping to apprehend his pizza and make the delivery himself.<br>"It wasn't for Lucille you nitwits!" yelled Polly.

Meanwhile we check in on the Big Cheese.

"KEEP EM COMIN' JERRY! I need lolipops, cinnamon rolls, jawbreakers, every kind of candy you can imagine" said Seymour.  
>"I'm feeding you as much candy as I possibly can, Seymour" replied Jerry.<br>"Well Jerry keep em coming, baby. I'll never be able to rule Little Tokyo without a sugar rush, let alone an empty stomach" explained Seymour.  
>"Tell me when to stop!" said Jerry, stuffing Seymour's mouth with chocolate covered cherries.<br>"Stop it this instant Jerry. I've had quite enough already" yelled Seymour.  
>"But just a few seconds ago you were telling me to keep feeding you as much candy as possible" said Jerry.<br>"That was actually a half an hour ago Jerry. The author of the story didn't want to bore the readers with the details of my continuous candy consumptions, so he didn't write about them. Your perception of time is quite warped indeed, Jerry. Now would you please have a seat and listen to my new brilliant plan?" said Seymour. Jerry Atric reluctantly pulled up a small soft chair that one of the Ninja Crows was using as a footrest while laying on the mat drinking a soda.  
>"Since when does your contract allow you to take my footrest away?" yelled the lone chairless ninja crow.<br>"Since always! Now be gone, you're interfering with the plot of the story" yelled Jerry. The crow began karate kicking Jerry in the tail feathers over and over.  
>"Please gentlemen, stop this senseless violence and listen to my brilliant plan or the author of the story will have to rewrite this whole scene, starting with my one hundred and twenty five consecutive candy consumptions!" scolded Seymour, scowling and making an expression of intense frustration and immense disdainment. He looked as if he was about to blow his top, literally. Yes folks, Seymour the Big Cheese literally physically explodes when he gets too upset. But usually only at the end of an episode, or in this case, a fanfiction masterpiece.<br>"Calm down Seymour. We can't have you exploding, it isn't even the end of the story yet" said Jerry, whose head was still being vicously pounded on by the ninja crow who lacked a footrest.  
>"How can I not explode? You gave me too much candy Jerry" said Seymour. Seymour exploded.<br>"Not again," said Jerry. "That's the fourth time this week" he added.  
>"I'll only help you if you let me have my footrest back. Oh, and a bag of cheese puffs" said the ninja crow.<br>"Can I just ask one thing? Why the cheese puffs?" Jerry asked.  
>"They're deliciously hot and dangerously cheesy!" replied the ninja crow. Seymour raised an eyebrow.<br>"Like me?" Seymour asked.  
>"Um, I suppose Seymour. Here, let us work together and help you recover from your explosion" said Jerry.<p>

Well folks, I guess we'll have to wait until later to find out about the most wicked scheme ever, due to the unexpected explosion of the Big Cheese, and other factors that we cannot go into at this time. Anyway, let's check in on Speedy, Guido, and Lucille.  
>"This is very nice of you Speedy and Guido," said Lucille. "But I didn't order a pizza" she added. Speedy's eyes burst out of his head temporarily, and then entered back into their sockets, as did Guido's eyes.<br>"No pizza for Lucille? But Polly said Lucille wanted a pizza! Wait a minute let me look at this address" said Speedy.  
>"Oh, whaddya know? Polly must have gotten the orders mixed up. Will you please forgive us Lucille?" asked Speedy. Lucille's head began sprouting heat seeking missiles, and Speedy and Guido had to run for their nine lives.<br>"How are we gonna deliver this pizza when we're running from heat seeking missiles?" asked Guido.  
>"A better question is what kind of fanfiction author would have his characters do such a thing?" said Speedy.<br>"I know. He'd have to be some kind of crazy person" replied Guido.  
>"I have an idea. Let's ring our emergency bells!" said Speedy.<br>"Good idea Speedy," replied Guido. "But isn't it a little early in the story to be calling in members of the Rescue Team?"  
>"Not if it interferes with delivering delicious pizzas to our wonderful overly finicky customers" replied Speedy. Author of the story:<br>No worries pizza cats. I can magically transport you to a safer location.  
>*Transports Speedy and Guido to the destination of the customer, a swamp*<br>"Hey, look at that big house made out of rocks and mud!" said Guido.  
>"That must be where our customer lives" replied Speedy. So Guido and Speedy entered the mud house. In it, they came face to face with a wise looking toad, who posessed a long white scraggly beard and a handlebar mustache.<br>"Ah, Samurai Pizza Cats. Thank you for the delivery! My name is Fushi" said the toad.  
>"Alright then, you have a nice day Fushi!" said Speedy and Guido simultaneously. But the toad wasn't done speaking.<br>"Come back Speedo and Guido. I have much to tell you about zen philosophy" said the toad.

MEANWHILE, BACK WITH THE BIG CHEESE:

The Big Cheese had just recovered from an explosion. But he was now ready to reveal his latest wicked scheme.  
>"Okay Jerry, here's the drift and it's just in time. My technical ninja crows below the surface of this earth have been hard at work building a time<p>

machine" explained Seymour.  
>"Sounds very interesting Seymour, please continue!" said Jerry.<br>"It's beyond interesting Jerry, it's fabulous, absoloutely fabulous. So it turns out every event that's ever happened and will happen is all happening

all at the same time. I hate it when I'm redundant. All we have to do is find a point in the future where I conquered Little Tokyo, enter that warp point,

and the people in THIS Little Tokyo will still be being ruled by the crazy princess and her father, so nobody, not even the Pizza Cats will be able to

figure out where I am" said the Big Cheese.

"How can you be so sure there won't be heroes to stop us in the future too? And what if our robots are still not good enough?" asked Jerry.

"Oh they'll be good enough. According to the ninja crows who have been to the future there are robots there that re-assemble themselves after collapsing, much like the current state of the US economy" said Big Cheese.

To be continued...


End file.
